Perkumpulan Fujodanshi Seluruh SMA Teikou
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: (nama) dan Momoi membentuk klub baru. 'Perkumpulan Fujodanshi seluruh SMA Teikou' namanya. Dan dari Kisedai, ada dua orang yang akan menjadi Fudan! Siapa? Tebak ya! :v [DLDR, Warning inside]
1. Chapter 1

"_YEAAAH! TEIKOU HIGHSCHOOL I'M COMING!_" teriak gadis bersurai (warna rambut) itu ceria seraya memasuki gerbang SMA Teikou.

"(nama)-chan!" kamu menoleh.

"Huwa! Momo-chan-san!" sahutmu membalas panggilan si surai merah jambu itu.

"Ternyata kau masuk SMA ini juga ya?" tanya gadis itu, Momoi.

"Tentu saja Momo-chan-san!" ujarmu sambil tos ke gadis itu.

"Ternyata… (nama)-chan lebih tinggi 4 cm dariku…" ucap Momoi sedikit terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana sih aulanya?" tanyamu. Momoi mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi… kau tahulah kita akan apa…" ujar Momoi sambil menyikutmu.

"PENCARIAN TKP DIMULAI!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Perkumpulan Fujodanshi Seluruh SMA Teikou**

**By : AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v**

**Rate : T :v**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning : DLDR, OOC, Typos tevar pesona :v, Gaje, Absurd, bahasa baku dan tidak baku, garing, AU yang sudah umum, slight Shounen-Ai, aduaktingdenganOCsendiri, dll.**

**A/N : (nama) disini masih seorang OtaFujo dan jago silat dan basket :v**

**Happy reading, but DLDR, tekan tombol 'back' kalau ngga mau tertular :v (tertular apaan, hayo?)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Formulir permintaan klub, ya?" tanya ketua OSIS itu sambil memainkan anak rambutnya.

"Percayalah pada kami! Ide kami ini anti main setrum!" ujarmu.

"Oke, ide kalian sama, ya? Aku berikan satu formulir," ujar ketua OSIS itu sambil menyerahkan formulir permintaan klub. Matamu dan Momoi langsung berbinar-binar.

Inilah yang kalian isi…

* * *

_Nama : (nama lengkap) dan Momoi Satsuki_

_Kelas : 1-B_

_Ingin membentuk klub : Perkumpulan Fujodanshi Seluruh SMA Teikou_

_Keterangan : Untuk Fujoshi dan Fudanshi di SMA Teikou agar bebas berkarya dalam hal Yaoi maupun Yuri_

_Tanda tangan : (anggap tanda tanganmu dan Momoi)_

* * *

"Menarik… Jika ada pengumuman ke ruang OSIS, artinya permintaan kalian diterima," ucap sang ketua OSIS.

"Mohon bantuannya, _senpai_!" ujarmu dan Momoi, lalu membungkuk 90 derajat, dan undur diri.

'Semoga diterima!' batinmu dan Momoi.

Baru saja kalian meninggalkan ruang OSIS selangkah… "_Dimohon kepada (nama lengkap) dan Momoi Satsuki untuk menuju ruang OSIS segera…_" kau dan Momoi bersorak gembira sambil berbalik, dan membuka pintu ruang OSIS lagi.

"Ruang klub kalian di sebelah ruang klub drama," ujar sang ketua OSIS.

* * *

"OTP-mu siapa, (nama)-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Banyak. Terutama dari _Kiseki no Sedai_," jawabmu datar.

"Seleramu banyak donk. Jadi, semua _Kisedai_ kau OTP-in?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Yah, terutama Akasei-kun dengan… hehe, Furihata-kun yang kelas 1-C itu loh…" jawabmu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Menurutmu, Akashi-kun itu apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Keturunan iblis dan singa, mungkin?" tanyamu balik.

* * *

"HACCHIII! HAAACCHHIII!"

"Akashicchi, tak apa, ssu?" tanya Kise pada Akashi yang sejak tadi bersin-bersin keras.

"Ga apa-apa, Ryouta. Cuma, aku merasa kalau ada yang menyebutku iblis dan singa…" jawab Akashi.

"Bukan aku yang jelas, ssu~!" ujar Kise.

"Iye… iye… gue tau!" Akashi mengerucutkan bibir.

'Kampret! _Kawaii _banget ssu~!' Oke, oke, ini hint KiAka, deh kayaknya. (?)

* * *

"Apa? (nama)-chan juga suka membuat _doujin_?!" tanya Momoi setengah terkejut.

"Yah, terutama Harem!Kuroko, sebagai _seme_," jawabmu terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kan…. Tetsu-kun itu…"

"Kita ambil contohnya lagi, AkaTaka. Si _seme_ 3 cm lebih cebol dari pada _uke_-nya," potongmu cepat.

"Benar juga, ya?" kata Momoi.

GUBRAK!

'Tunggu... tapi kapan-kapan Takao-kun jadi _uke_nya Akashi-kun?' batin Momoi.

"Ano," kalian berdua menoleh. "Apa ini klub _Fujodanshi_ yang baru itu? Aku ingin bergabung! Boleh?"

"Whaa! Silakan!" ujarmu sambil mengambil selembar formulir pendaftaran.

Gadis itu mengisi formulirnya.

* * *

_Nama : (nama lengkap OC1)_

_Kelas : 1-(A/B/C/D/E)_

_Gender : F_

_OTP : AkaAka (Bokushi x Oreshi)_

_Tanda tangan : (tanda tangan OC1)_

* * *

"Jadi… namamu (namaOC1), ya? OTPmu… AkaAka, ya? Kelas 1-(A/B/C/D/E)…" kamu memberi jeda sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong soal si Aka, kau kenal Furihata Kouki?"

"Tentu saja kenal! Dia itu… orang yang sering dipasangin dengan si Akashi Seijuurou itu, 'kan?" tanya (namaOC1) balik. Kamu mengangguk.

"Kau diterima. Ini ada flyer. Silakan rekomendasikan klub ini pada teman-temanmu, (namaOC1)-chan!" ujar Momoi sambil menyerahkan 40-an lembar flyer klub.

"Apa?! Diterima?! Huwaa! Aku pasti akan merekomendasikan klub ini! Pasti!" ujar gadis bersurai (warna rambutOC1) itu sambil menerima flyer-flyer tersebut.

'Sejak kapan kita mencetak flyer?! Momo-chan-san dapat dari mana?!' batinmu dengan mulut berbentuk donat.

* * *

"Berapa banyak anggota klub ini sekarang, Momo-chan-san?" tanyamu pada Momoi.

"15 termasuk kita berdua, (nama)-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kita harus angkat seorang pengurus baru deh.." usul Momoi.

"Hn.. benar juga. Tapi, mungkin kita tunggu dulu deh. Aku merasa belum menemukan orang yang cocok.." ujarmu.

"Hufft… Selain itu, belum ada _Fudanshi _di klub ini." Momoi menghela napas.

"Kurasa kau benar deh. Kurasa kita lihat saja nanti." ucapmu.

* * *

Dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan bersama itu melihat sebuah flyer. Lalu, mengambilnya.

"Apa ini? Klub _Fujodanshi_?" salah satu pemuda bertanya.

"Ketuanya (nama) dan Momoi.." pemuda yang lain bersuara.

"Gabung yuk,"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!"

Dan kedua pemuda beda tinggi dan surai itu langsung menuju ke ruang klub.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Matte… sepertinya ada yang salah…**

**Ini MC lagi~ Maaf pendek~**

**Dan disini, kuberitahu ole akan jadi semi-hiatus gara-gara UN. (banting meja)**

**Tunggu… bukan UN doang, US jugaaa! (cakar dinding)**

**Jadi, sepertinya kedua fic MCku (MDLAMNSWT dan ini) akan kulanjutkan pertengahan Mei. (Sekarang udah tahu kan berapa ujungnya :v)**

**Satu hal lagi, tinggalkan jejak, ya? Fol/fav/review atau ketiganya, ya?**

**Aishi Kichianobe :v (tevar milkshake dan pacman)**

**-Tertanda, sekarang tanggal 10 April 2015 pukul 3 sore lewat 50-an menit WIB :v-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Permisi, kami ingin bergabung…" pemuda hijau itu mengetuk pintu ruang klub.

"Silakan masuk, Kuroko-kun, _Megane-tan_~" sahutmu dari balik pintu. Pemuda hijau itu membuka pintu.

"Eh? Ternyata, prediksi (nama)-chan bener, ya!" puji Momoi kagum.

"Soalnya, suara _Megane-tan_ itu sama kayak Erwin Smith dari fandom sebelah, sih. Terus, hawa Kuroko-kun sama tipis denganku, jadi.. ya gitu deh~" jelasmu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu-kun, Midorin, kalian berdua _fudanshi_ pertama di klub ini, lho! Aku hanya bisa berdoa kalau perbuatan kalian tidak diketahui Akashi-kun." ujar Momoi. Midorima dan Kuroko langsung menelan ludah—mereka berfirasat buruk.

* * *

"HAAACHIII! HAACCCHIII!"

"Mou~ Akashicchi bersin lagi~!" keluh Kise.

"Ada lagi yang membicarakanku soalnya, Ryouta. Dan kurasa orangnya sama~" ujar Akashi sambil mencari tisu.

"Ada yang lihat di mana Kuroko?" Kagami tiba-tiba muncul.

"Entahlah, ssu~" jawab Kise.

"_IDK and IDC_.." ujar Aomine.

"Apaan tuh artinya?" tanya Kise.

"_I don't know and I don't care_." jawab Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Aka-chin cari tisu, ya? Ini~" Murasakibara tiba-tiba nongol sambil menyerahkan tisu ke Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Atsu—" dan Murasakibara mencium jenong—salah, maksudnya… dahi Akashi.

Semua orang di gym jawdrop dan sweatdrop. Khu~ khu~ khu~ ada MuraAka juga di sini~

Akashi, Kise mau nangis tuh. Ia bergumam, "Akashicchi mendua ssu~… huwee~ Akashicchi mendua~! Teganya kau Seijuuroucchi~! Ke mana _waifu_ merahku yang imut-imut itu?!"

* * *

_Nama : Midorima Shintarou_

_Kelas : 1-A, nanodayo_

_Gender : M lah… nodayo_

_OTP : MidoAka (BUKAN BERARTI AKU MENYUKAI AKASHI, NANODAYO!)_

_Tanda tangan : (anggap ini tanda tangan Midorima)_

* * *

"Nah, sudah, nanodayo~" ujar Midorima sambil menyerahkan formulirnya.

Kamu dan Momoi hanya sweatdrop melihat kecepatan menulis seorang Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

_Nama : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Kelas : 1-B_

_Gender : M_

_OTP : semua pair di mana aku _seme_nya_

_Tanda tangan : (anggap saja ini tanda tangan Kuroko)_

* * *

"Tanda tangan Tetsu-kun gede banget…" ujar Momoi. "Tapi kreawaii!—kreatif dan _kawaii_!"

"Si Nigou nyempil~" ujarmu.

'Kenapa tanda tanganku banyak yang komentar, ya?' batin Kuroko bingung.

"Tentu saja, Kuroko-kun~ Tanda tanganmu anti main setrum soalnya~" katamu seolah membaca pikiran Kuroko.

'WTF!' batin Kuroko.

"Iya, iya… memang bener kok aku bisa baca pikiranmu~" katamu lagi.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya seolah mau pingsan hari itu juga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Perkumpulan Fujodanshi Seluruh SMA Teikou**

**By : AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v**

**Rate : T :v**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning : very OOC, typos pasti bertemu (?), Gaje, Absurd, bahasa baku dan tidak baku, garing, AU yang sudah umum, Shounen-Ai baik terlihat maupun hint, dll.**

**I don't take any profit by writing this story (CH1 lupa nulis :v)**

**Happy reading, but DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang itu sebenarnya bisa dibilang damai, bisa juga tidak. Mengapa? Karena seorang Akashi Seijurou lupa bikin PR Biologi. **LUPA BIKIN PR!** Catat itu.

Untung saja, Midorima menawarkan Akashi untuk menyalin PR-nya. Dan entah ada angin apa, Akashi menerima cinta Midorima—salah, maksudnya menerima tawaran Midorima.

Hn~ Di kelas 1-A ada hint MidoAka rupanya~

* * *

Mari beralih ke kelas 1-C, kelasnya Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kise Ryouta.

"Hari ini, guru kita sedang penataran, jadi jam kosong!" Murasakibara langsung membuka bungkus Maiubou rasa cempedaknya ketika mendengar pengumuman dari sang ketua kelas.

"Itu kau beli di mana, Murasakibaracchi?" tanya Kise sweatdrop sambil melihat bungkus Maiubou itu.

"Rahasia~" Murasakibara mengelus kepala Kise.

Murasakibara si anak titan rupanya mendua~ Sama saja dengan _uke_nya sebelumnya~

Dan, tentu saja orangnya sama (?). Catat ini sebagai MuraKise.

* * *

Kelas 1-B, kelasmu, Momoi, dan Kuroko damai-damai saja tuh. Jadi, mari ke kelas 1-D, kelasnya Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki. Sudah tahu 'kan kenapa mereka masuk kelas ini?

"Ahomine! Bahasamu kelewat ambigu!"

"Siapa juga yang memancingku mengatakan _grepe-grepe_?!"

Kagami langsung merona. Catat itu sebagai hint jelas AoKaga.

* * *

"Pengurus? Boleh juga tuh, nodayo."

"Aku dan Midorima-kun jadi salah satu pengurus klub? Oke."

"Nah, jadi sepakat, ya!" kamu mengambil sebuah papan dada. "Mari kita muai _interview_-nya dulu!"

"Tunggu..." sela Momoi. "'mulai', atau 'muai'?"

"Oh, itu salah sebut." kamu nyengir kuda. "Baik, pertama, Midorima-kun!"

"Tanyakan aku apa saja, nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

"Hn... Baik, kamu resmi menjadi sekretaris klub ini," umummu.

"Mana pertanyaannya, nodayo? Katanya _interview_?!" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan untukmu. Tapi, kalau boleh, aku akan menanyakan 'Apa kau mau nge-_grepe-grepe _ Akasei?'" Midorima mendadak merona malu.

"Selanjutnya, Kuroko-kun!"

(_italic artinya nyanyi :v_)

"_Sedang apa, sedang apa, sedang apa sekarang?_"—kamu

"_Sedang duduk, sedang duduk, sedang duduk sekarang~_"—Kuroko

"_Duduk apa, duduk apa, duduk apa sekarang?_"—kamu

"_Duduk gajah, duduk gajah, duduk gajah sekarang~_" (?)—Kuroko

"_Gajah apa, gajah apa, gajah apa sekarang?_"—kamu

"_Gajah bengkak, gajah bengkak, gajah bengkak sekarang~_" (?!)—Kuroko

"_Bengkak apa, bengkak apa, bengkak apa sekarang?_"—kamu

"_Bengkak pipi, bengkak pipi, bengkak pipi sekarang~_"—Kuroko

"_Pipi apa, pipi apa, pipi apa sekarang?_"—kamu

"_Pipi cinta, pipi cinta, pipi cinta sekarang~_"—Kuroko

"Tetsu-kun ngaco! Itu mah harusnya 'Bibit cinta!" koreksi Momoi.

"Emang. Itu sengaja banget, Momoi-san." Kuroko menanggapi.

"_Interview _macam apa ini?!/nanodayo?!" tanyamu dan Midorima dengan aura _gloomy_ secara bersamaan.

"Yak, hasilnya adalah... kalian lolos tahap pertama. Selanjutnya, kami akan tantang kalian membuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _yaoi_. _Yuri _dilarang karena kalian berdua itu cowok!" Momoi berdehem. "Siapkah ke tahap selanjutnya?"

"SIAP!" jawab Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Oke, silakan santai-santai dulu, aku dan Momo-chan-san akan mendiskusikan hal ini..." kamu mendorong Momoi ke sebuah ruangan.

Tiba-tiba...

Midorima tepar.

"Ufft... Semoga tahapan selanjutnya tidak terlalu parah, nanodayo!" harap Midorima.

"Hn... Aku setuju." Kuroko menimpali.

* * *

**TBC – Tsudzuku**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! (slapped)**

**Kangen kah? (enggak)**

**Nunggu chapter selanjutnya? (iya)**

**Dan hiatus beberapa minggu pun selesai... (ketok palu 600 kali)**

**Sumimasen karena pendek *bow***

**Oh ya, BTW, silakan vote sesuatu di profilku :3 **

**Ripiuw ch1 sudah kubales di PM, ya :v**

**Dan untuk **jesper.s-san**, makasih banyak untuk koreksinya :'D**

**Momoi : Tunggu, bukannya ada yang no-account?**

**Kuroko : Hn...Iya ya. Midorima-kun, kau yang akan membalasnya, 'kan?**

**Midorima : Oke, oke, nanodayo.**

**Jadi, untuk **Miyuki Honoka-san**, itu... mungkin KiAka kali ya? Aku dan Kuroko tidak ada di gym saat itu, sih...**

**Author : (tendang Midorima) Arigatou Gozaimashita! ^_^(bow)**

**Kuroko, Momoi, dan Midorima : Tinggalkanlah jejak! Jangan lupa nge-vote!**

**Author : Itu dia~!**

* * *

**P.S. : Ada yang ngeh sama lagunya? :v (tevar mikshake)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Setelah apa yang kami putuskan, kalian akan memperagakan adegan _kisu_!" umummu sambil menyeringai pelan.

GLEK...

"Meskipun tidak ada dalam OTPnya Midorin, tapi itu salah satu OTPnya Tetsu-kun. (dalam hati : HUWAAAA! Aku gak rela ciuman pertama Tetsu-kun direbut oleh sesama cowok! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!)" ujar Momoi.

"Ma-Maksudmu... KuroMido?" tanya Midorima.

"Yap." jawabmu.

"Kuroko mana Kuroko? Ku—"

"—cium kau nanti~" sambungmu.

"SESEORANG! SELAMATKAN AKU DAN KUROKO, NANODAYO!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Perkumpulan Fujodanshi Seluruh SMA Teikou**

**By : AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v**

**Rate : T ke T+ :v**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning : slight KuroReader *yao ming face*, slight MidoAka, slight KuroMido/MidoKuro, very OOC, typos adalah musuh utama semua Author (?), Garebsurd, bahasa baku dan tidak baku, AU yang sudah umum, Shounen-Ai baik terlihat maupun hint, dll.**

**I don't take any profit by writing this story**

**Happy reading, but DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Pokoknya harus mau!" kamu menyeret Kuroko.

"NGGAK! AKU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN GADIS BERAMBUT (warna rambut)!" seru Kuroko.

"Khu~ Khu~ Khu~ Siapa itu? 'Kan banyak banget yang berambut sewarna itu di sekolah~" tanyamu.

'Ini mah ceweknya yang gak peka...' batin Kuroko.

"(nama)-chaan~!" panggil Momoi.

"Iya?"

"Aku punya pilihan alternatif untuk mereka berdua~"

"Apa itu? Eh, ngomong-ngomong, mana Midorima?"

"Aku ikat di tiang bendera. Jadinya, dia gak bisa lari ke mana-mana lagi. Yah, sekalian, biar urat malunya putus~"

"Greget~"

"Untuk pilihan alternatifnya," Kuroko mulai mendengarkan dengan sangat seksama. "Mereka boleh mencium orang yang mereka sukai dahulu," Kuroko menyeringai tipis. "Tetapi, saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, ciuman itu **harus lebih ganas dan agresif** dibanding yang pertama kali."

Kuroko langsung lemas.

_B*tch please... _Masa' harus gitu?

"Nee~ Kau dengar itu, 'kan? Tidak setuju, kah? Mau gimana lalu? _Indirect Kiss isn't allowed~_"

'Pipi mana pipi?!' batin Kuroko.

"Sejak tadi kau ngomong pipi-pipi muluk deh. Apa ada hantu yang hinggap di badanmu?" tanyamu.

_Kami-sama..._ _kokoro_ dari Kuroko Tetsuya sudah siap untuk pecah~

Kuroko Tetsuya itu bukan maho!

Tapi dia males—manusia lesbi. Dia 'kan suka sama cewek!

"Itu mah_ straight _namanya, Kuroko-kun~" sahutmu. Lalu, menyeret lagi Kuroko yang sangat pasrah akan takdir.

* * *

_Lain Kuroko, lain pula Midorima..._

"TOLONG AKU NANODAYO!" teriak Midorima sangat cetarrrrr membadai (?).

"SIAPA SAJA, NANODAYO!"

"Shintarou, sedang apa kau di atas tiang bendera?" Midorima menoleh ke bawah.

"AKASHI! TOLONG TURUNIN AKU, NODAYO!" seru Midorima dengan _puppy eyes_ yang... (Author tepar mimisan) gak nahan, deh...

Akashi mengambil tali, lalu mengikatnya, dan naik ke atas tiang bendera.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo turun, Shin."

Midorima meraih tangan Akashi, lalu menariknya dan...

CUP~

...mencium bibirnya.

Dan mendadak, satu sekolah jadi heboh.

* * *

"Midorima-kun sudah mencium Akasei!" umummu. "Jadi Kuroko, kita semua **terpaksa** memilih pilihan kedua."

'Semoga aku yang dicium Tetsu-kun!' batin Momoi, berharap.

Kuroko maju, lalu tampak berpikir. Tanpa disangka siapapun, ...

CUP~~~~~

...Ia menciummu.

Momoi cengo di tempat. Setelah Kuroko selesai, kamu ikut cengo.

"Sudah. Mana Midorima-kun-nya?"

Momoi pundung, kamu juga pundung.

* * *

_Balik lagi ke Midorima Shintarou..._

"_HELP ME, NANODAYO! HELP ME!_" Idih, Midorima pake bahasa Inggris.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang botak muncul.

"_HELP ME!_" sahut Midorima pada orang tersebut.

"Nama gue Herp, bukan Help."

Seketika, semua orang yang mengejar Midorima Shintarou (plus Midorima) berhenti sambil memasang muka *You don't say?!*

"BERHENTI DI SITU, MIDORIMACCHI!" Uhuk, ada Kise rupanya~

"Kau sudah merebut ciuman pertama _waifu_ku yang imut-imut itu!" sahut Kise. "Harusnya, yang berhak itu adalah **AKU**!"

* * *

Ada yang penasaran dengan keadaan Akashi? Dari tadi, dia nge_fly_-nge_fly_ gaje di gym.

"Akashi, kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Err... pertanyaan yang sama dengan Aomine..." ujar Kagami.

"Urh... gak papa~ cuma lagi seneng aja~" jawab Akashi—masih nge_fly _gaje.

"Akashi, kalo lu nggak beres lagi, bilang gue sama Kagami, ya." ujar Aomine.

"Iyo. Bilang kami, ya." tambah Kagami.

'Bro, Akashi kayaknya lagi PMS, tuh.' Aomine memberi kode mata pada Kagami.

'Iya. Lagi-lagi, gue setuju sama lo, bro.' balas Kagami.

* * *

Midorima mampus. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengusik—mencium—Akashi lagi, kecuali kalau Akashi yang mengusik—mencium—nya.

Di ruang klub mereka, ia bercurhat ria kepada Kuroko, kamu, dan Momoi.

"Kise-kun garang juga, ya. Kau sampe penyok gini~" komentarmu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Midorin." ujar Momoi.

'Orang penyok gini kok gak diambilin _first aid_?!' batin Midorima.

"Jadi... ayo mulai sekarang!" ujarmu.

"Obatin gue dulu, nanodayo!"

* * *

_~Please stand by~_

* * *

Wajah Kuroko memerah. Midorima pun begitu. Tangan Kuroko menarik dagu Midorima. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dahi mereka ikut bersentuhan.

CUP~

JEPRET~

Kuroko mencium Midorima pelan, tapi lama.

Dan ada suara gaib yang terdengar.

Kuroko melepasnya.

"Gile lu bro. Sesak banget, nodayo. Mana mulutmu bau vanilla!" komentar Midorima sambil mencari napas.

"Yeee... Ini sih mendingan, Midorima-kun. Daripada Midorima-kun, mulutnya bau duren kematengan!" balas Kuroko.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi pengurus klub ini!" umum Momoi.

"AU YEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**TBC – Tsudzuku**

**Publish pagi-pagi biar greget :v**

**Btw, ada yang udah nonton season 3 epi 20? :v**

**Aku kasih spoiler ya :v (enggak!)**

**Kuroko main lagi! :v (WTH!)**

**Kuroko : Aishi-san udah download? Widih... cepet bener.**

**Author : dari jam 6 tadi, Kuroko =="**

**Momoi : WTH?! Ka-kamu liat aku 'kan?**

**Author : Ya iyalah :v kamu di samping Dai-chan-mu :v**

**Momoi : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! (lari ke ujung dunia)**

**Midorima : Balasan review untuk **A-chan02-san**, mungkin akan ada hal seperti itu di chapter 4 ke atas deh. Siapa yang tahu apa yang Author nista ini rencanakan? **

**Author : Khu~Khu~Khu~**

**Kuroko : Momoi-san di mana, ya?**

**Author : Auk ah..**

**Midorima : Akhir kata...**

**Semua (min. Momoi) : Tinggalkan jejakmu!**

**Author : Btw, semua ripiuw dibales di PM :"D (tevar milkshake)  
**


End file.
